Are We Ready for This?
by jenson40
Summary: Being pregnant at 17 is usually frowned upon in the cultures of today. Maybe that's why it's so hard for Riley and Lucas. Rated M for first chapter only. Rucas and eventual Joshaya.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! So I wanted to write a story like this for Rucas because it seems there aren't any or enough of them. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **WARNING: there is smut in this first chapter, and this chapter only, if you don't like smut I will have a little indication of where it starts and ends so you can read those parts. Please continue to read my later chapters if you don't like the sexual stuff in the first one, there is nothing else in the rest of my story.**

 **Enjoy!**

They had decided to study at Lucas'. His mom and sister would both not be home for the weekend, being on a mother daughter retreat. It was thankfully a Friday, and Riley had told her parents she would sleepover at Maya's. Thankfully, Maya knew it was a cover up for the Riley and Lucas to study together without Cory freaking out over his little girl being alone with a boy. Though this was Riley's first lie to her parents, and she wasn't sure if the butterflies in her stomach were from Lucas or her first lie.

They set their stuff down on the coffee table, and Riley opened up the book to the first set of questions. As she asked Lucas question after question she could tell he was getting bored. "Riley, this is getting boring." Lucas whined. Riley rolled her eyes. She wanted to at least get some studying in. The class was her worst class being science.

"How about every time you get a question right, I give you a kiss," She asked him. Lucas smiled at her cute way of getting him to focus. "On the cheek." She finished, and the boy's smile fell a bit. He slowly nodded and continued to answer her questions.

At one point, Lucas quickly turned his head and caught Riley on the lips. She giggled at his persistence. Soon, the correct answers got little pecks on the lips. Then Lucas and Riley stayed there. Their lips meshed together perfectly like they were meant for each other. Lucas soon slid his tongue over Riley's lips asking for entrance. She complied and their tongues fought for dominance. Lucas won, and his tongue explored her mouth, loving the taste. Riley started to moan a bit, and Lucas loved the sound.

Riley's hands seemed to be looking for the hem of Lucas's shirt. Before she could get to it, the girl parted her lips from her boyfriend's. He frowned at the warmth now gone.

"Lucas," she panted. "I'm ready." Lucas's eyes widened at the sound of those words. His eyes looked into hers with questioning, but were only met with her determined look. He knew she wouldn't back down. They then continued to make out with a new ferocity. Riley finally did find the hem of Lucas' shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Bed now." Lucas told her parting for the slightest moment. Riley nodded and smiled against his lips. Lucas then picked her up, Riley's legs were wrapped around his torso while they kissed clumsily making it to Lucas's room.

 **-Smut warning-**

The blond boy threw the brunette girl onto the bed. She gave a little whoop as she fell. Then they attacked each other viciously. Riley ended up straddling Lucas as they kissed and he threw her shirt across the room. Then Riley was on the bottom as Lucas kissed her neck, and massaged her breast. She let out a loud moan, and the couple was even happier that no one was home.

Not too soon after Riley's bra was off completely. Lucas looked at her in awe. He knew she was beautiful, but now in this light she looked stunning. Then his kisses slowly trailed up and down her exposed torso while he grabbed her breasts. Riley moaned as Lucas went to suck on her exposed nipple. It completely made her feel alive. Riley's hands searched for the belt on Lucas's pants to take them off quickly. He helped her a bit as they continued to kiss, the fire between them growing.

Riley eventually got her boyfriend's pants undone and threw them off of the side of the bed. As he continued to make her moan while he softly nibbled on her breast, her hands ran up and down his toned abs. Soon Lucas's lips found hers again, and he pulled her hips towards his. Riley bucked a bit as she could feel something beneath the fabric of Lucas's boxers. Lucas smiled behind her lips as he undid the buttons on her pants.

The pants ended up in the same place as all the other clothes in the room. On the floor. Lucas's head started to go down south back to Riley's breasts. He nuzzled his face into the crevice between, while she kept bucking her hips towards his. He held her at bay as his kisses trailed down her stomach. His hands not leaving her breasts for a moment.

Riley's hands seemed to be traveling down from Lucas's abs to where his underwear was. She quickly did away with the thin fabric, and looked at him. She had never done this with any one, and she was extremely excited. She continued to grab onto him as he kissed her stomach. Lucas moaned, and it was now Riley's turn to smile in triumph.

Soon Lucas's kisses came down to her skimpy thong. He ran his hands over the area and Riley bucked even more. She moaned as he threw away her lacy underwear and began to feel his hand around inside of her. She bucked her hips as Lucas started to kiss her there and lick a bit. Riley moaned his name over and over. For a split second Riley opened her eyes, and Lucas knew what to do.

He softly slid into her, and she whimpered. Lucas stopped thinking he had hurt her, but the look she gave him told him otherwise. He then continued to go deeper and deeper into her. She smiled and moaned and bucked her hips. Lucas was excited to go this far with the girl he loved. Riley and Lucas moaned simultaneously as Lucas began to thrust. It started out slow, but became more powerful with each and every one. Riley shouted his name and how much she loved him, and Lucas did the same.

With each and every thrust Lucas could feel he was getting to the breaking point. He went even faster and harder, and Riley's moans became even louder. Soon Lucas couldn't continue and he felt something like sparks go between. He fell next to his girl on the bed. They panted almost exactly with each other. Riley turned to look Lucas in the eyes.

 **-Smut over-**

"I love you." She whispered kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you too." He replied. Then Riley turned over to let Lucas spoon with her. The fell into a deep sleep knowing hours later they would start again. They also realized they could never be with someone else ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Here is the second chapter. So I got a question about the Joshaya, and trust me it's coming. It will be a bit of a wait, but I assure you, you will love it. I hope. So anyway, there will no longer be smut in this story, so I suggest that if you were in it for the smut give the rest a try. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**

6 weeks later

Riley woke up feeling even more tired usual. She almost always got a solid 10 hours of sleep. Well except that night with Lucas, she got about four. Riley always made sure to get enough sleep so not to be tired for class and fall asleep like Maya.

As she stood up, Riley felt a wave of nausea flow threw her. She quickly sat back down hoping not to puke in her room. She took a few deep breathes to calm her hungry stomach. That's what it was. Riley was hungry. She probably just need a little bit of food, like she usually did when her stomach bothered her.

Walking into the kitchen, the normally sweet scent of waffled burnt a hole in Riley's nose. She took another deep breathe to settle her stomach and took a seat next to Maya. Riley wanted to grab the waffles and devour them, but currently her stomach was not agreeing with her. She settled for a bowl of fruit and a small piece of toast instead.

Maya looked at her best friend questionably. Waffle day was one of Riley's favorite days of the week. Either she was sick, or something was wrong. Then thinking about Riley's excessive hygiene, she just thought that the sickness had hit her harder than normal people. One of her friends growing up used to get sick all the time because her mom kept her constantly away from germs, and she practically died from being so sick.

Once Maya had finished, Riley asked her if she was ready to go, and they hopped out the door their back packs bumping with every step.

The subway ride was an extremely hard one for the taller girl. The whole time she had to keep her teeth clenched to make sure she didn't get sick on the ride to school. Riley hoped she was just anxious. It happened all the time when she was a little kid. Plus, she was excited to be with Lucas again tonight. If she got sick, their plans would have to wait until they found a place to be alone.

However, once she and Maya reached the steps of the school, Riley had wished she told her mother about her upset stomach. They quickly filed into her father's class as the bell rang; Riley tentatively sat down in her chair, and her eyes began to droop. Maya nudged the girl a bit hoping Riley's record of being the perfect student wouldn't be broken for sleeping in class. Riley waved off her life-long friend while she tried to keep her eyes open in her father's dull lecture.

"Riley," the girl jolted up at the sound of her name. "Hon, are you ok?" Riley looked up to see the worried look from her father. Taking a sweeping glance around the room, she noticed all the worried looks, well besides Missy Bradford. Lucas looked at her with questioning eyes, and Riley sent him a small smile to assure him she was alright.

Riley finally acknowledged her father's question, and nodded almost too unconvincingly. Cory looked at her with a look of worry, but continued to teach. And for the rest of the class Riley tried to stay as wide awake as possible.

That night Riley stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure of what it was. She had been feeling soar in her breasts, so she ended up taking her bra off and examining herself. It had felt weird that day, like her boobs were getting a little snug in her bra. That never happened. Being the skinny girl she was, she always had her bra on the tightest hook, but this morning had it on the largest, yet her breasts still felt snug.

Then she looked at herself harder in the mirror. It looked like her stomach was bloated. Almost like she had eaten too much, but that day she had almost nothing to eat. Then thinking back to her outfit, her pants had felt a bit tighter. Not a bunch to cause her to notice almost immediately, but just a bit to tell something was off. And her thighs. They looked slightly larger than normal. The thigh gap was almost gone.

Riley then had the urge to go to the bathroom for the 3rd time that hour. Thankful that no one was home, and wouldn't be for the rest of the night, Riley quickly ran into her bathroom only in her sexiest pair of underwear and bra. Lucas would be coming over that night, and Riley wanted to be ready so they could get to what they were going to do without the possibility of being caught.

Once back in her room, Riley heard a knock on her window, and through the clear glass she could see her boyfriend. She quickly let him in, and they started to kiss heatedly. Riley practically jumped on him as they fell into a tangle on her bed. On the way down they got rid of Lucas's clothes and Riley's undergarments and continued their night of love.

A few days later, Riley's nausea had seemed to increase. She hadn't actually gotten sick, but she felt like if she moved she would just fall over with throw up. One evening, it was a Tuesday night, at around midnight, Riley knew this wasn't a false alarm. She was really going to throw up, not just feel like it. She quickly walked to her bathroom so not to cause suspicion, but failed miserably as she puked all over the bathroom door, toilet, and tub. Looked like she had been holding in the barf for too long.

Cory and Topanga quickly rushed to their sick little girl. Topanga held back her daughter's hair as Cory tried to clean the mess up before Auggie woke up, saw it, and had a panic attack. Topanga then walked Riley back to her room to help her change. She set the 17 year old on her bed with a towel, a bucket, some ginger ale, and ice chips. She obviously wouldn't be going to school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I'm a bit late. I had the whole weekend without wifi and when I got back I was extremely tired. Anyway! Hope your summers are off to a god start. Also for those Joshaya shippers I will have a one shot to tide you guys over till it gets into that more. Happy reading!**

When Riley woke up the next day to pee and puke, she could feel her breasts feeling very sore, and it was obvious now that they were larger than usual. Her mother came into her room to make sure that she had everything she needed, and Riley nodded shooing her mom from the premises.

Once her mom was gone the girl grabbed her phone to assure her friends she was fine, just a little stomach bug. They all replied with get well messages and stopped bothering her about it. Just when she was going to turn the phone off to get some more sleep and alert told her about a date she couldn't even remember. Quickly checking the calendar, Riley noted it was just a homework assignment which she would turn in the next day.

Since she hadn't really felt tired, but wanted to make her mom feel better, Riley stayed looking at the dots for that month's calendar. She moved her fingers across the little dots looking what were those day's events. Her finger hovered over a date that looked familiar, but she couldn't place what that was supposed to be. She tapped the icon, and her breath caught in her throat.

Riley had missed her period.

Quickly, the girl typed in early pregnancy symptoms into the search engine on her phone. Holding her breath, Riley prayed that it was just stress from the winter finals coming up. She was mistaken. She had experienced all the symptoms on the list: nausea, soreness and fullness of breasts, needing to use the restroom more often, and feeling more tired than usual. She even read on one website about gaining a few pounds, and clothes getting tighter around her waist. She had every single one of those symptoms.

She couldn't be for sure though. It really might just be stress, but now the likely hood of that seemed close to none. It would make sense, she and Lucas had slept together about six weeks prior, and six weeks was usually when these symptoms occurred.

Riley had to make sure and get a pregnancy test. Good for her, the supposedly morning sickness had started to go away, and if she told her mom she would be sleeping, Riley would be able to get out and in without a hoot. Riley slowly walked into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Hey mom." She greeted, feigning sleepiness and sick. Topanga looked at her daughter with pity in her eyes. The poor girl getting sick right before finals was a horrible thing.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Topanga asked her daughter. Riley wanted to role her eyes, but understood that she was supposed to be sick and tired.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better, but I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit, to make sure I can go to school tomorrow, you know? So if you could not bother me that would be great." Riley stated simply. Topanga smiled, and blew her a kiss before Riley walked up the few steps that led to her room. Riley caught it and blew one back to her mom.

Once in the room, Riley locked her door and quickly changed. She grabbed her small purse and practically jumped down the fire escape. Once on the street the brunette speed walked to the nearest store. She walked in trying not to look suspicious and slowly moved towards the pregnancy test section. There were at least a billions different types all claiming to be the best. Riley was over whelmed. She picked five different types that she had seen on commercials and that website she was looking at before coming to the store.

She tried to hide the tests as much as possible, but it wasn't going well. She got mysterious looks from others in the store as she moved towards the self-check out. It was nice to have these so the clerk wouldn't look at her all funny. After putting the tests in the bag, Riley walked to the bathroom in the back of the store. It was a single which was good for the girl. If she had to cry, she wanted to cry alone.

Slowly, Riley opened the door to the small restroom and quickly locked it behind her. She took the tests out of the bag and read the directions for all of them. It seemed pretty simple, but some of the times varied. Riley then realized she would have to wait for her results. She didn't want to wait the maximum time of five minutes to find out if she was pregnant. She wanted to know now.

With caution, Riley took out the tests and did every one of them. Then set the timer on her phone. Riley paced back and forth as she contemplated what was going on inside of her. She really hoped it was just stress, but something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't.

The buzzer on her phone went off when Riley was getting too anxious to wait a minute longer. Scared of what she may find, Riley looked at each one individually. Then after looking at all five pregnancy tests she came to a conclusion.

She, Riley Matthews, was pregnant at age 17 with Lucas Friar's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! So I finally got that Joshaya one shot up! I hope you all enjoyed it! Though I did get one review telling me it wasn't my idea, but it was. So I didn't take the plot from any one. The next chapter might be a little slower than my other updates because I have VBS which I'm volunteering at, and then next Sunday I leave for a church retreat in Tennessee! So I am apologizing a head of time and informing you all. Have a great week!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Stage: 7 weeks

It had been almost a week since Riley had found out she was pregnant. She wanted to tell Lucas first, then Maya, then her parents. At least that way she would have her support group. Riley didn't know what to expect when she told them, but she knew for sure she couldn't do it alone.

Waking up that morning had been a challenge. Riley really had to hide her morning sickness, and her breasts felt tender all the time, making school way more uncomfortable than it should be. Thankfully she wasn't showing yet, just a little bit tight around her waist, so that wouldn't pose a threat to giving her away. Though the morning sickness would.

It seemed that she really only got sick at night around midnight which was a big help in hiding it from her parents. For the rest of the day her stomach felt queasy, so it was easily handled. One more thing Riley was thankful for. So far this seemed like an easy pregnancy, but how could she know this was her first.

The day was a Saturday, and Riley was getting together with Maya that evening. Without school, it gave her the whole day to prepare for her friend being over. Not like she had much to prepare for, but if Riley acted suspicious, Maya would surely catch on.

It seemed all too soon for the hours to pass by; however, they did, and hurricane Maya rolled into the Matthews' apartment at six o'clock for dinner. Soon after, Cory and Topanga decided to see a movie, and Auggie went to go hang out at Dewy's place. That left the apartment empty for boy talk and non-eavesdropping parents.

The girls were in the middle of a marathon of _Psych_ , one of their favorite shows, when Riley started talking about their boyfriends. "So, how's Josh been treating you?" She asked her best friend.

"Oh, he's great." Maya smiled. They soon went into an awkward silence when Riley asked Maya a question she hadn't expected.

"Have you gone all the way with him?" Maya's head whipped to the side where her friend was so fast Riley swore she heard a crack.

"W-what would make you ask that?" Maya stuttered. Riley looked at her friend, and knew they had.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." Riley replied nonchalantly.

"Well, if you're really curious then, yes we have." Riley's mouth dropped open at her friend's words. She had suspected it, but finally hearing that her uncle was having sex with her best friend kind of freaked her out a bit.

"Aren't you afraid of getting, you know, pregnant?" Riley questioned tentatively, not wanting to draw the question back around to her. Maya shook her head slightly at the question.

"No, I'm on the pill, and he always puts on a condom." Riley nodded and looked back to the TV screen. "Why would you want to know?" Maya returned the question to her now quiet friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what was going on in your relationship with my uncle." Riley explained. Maya glanced at the other girl, but just shrugged knowing that Riley was a curious kid. They continued their sleep over without a hoot. Well without a few questioning looks from Maya to Riley, but who was paying attention.

Riley understood that she would have to tell Lucas soon. It would be inevitable in the long run. She would blow up like a beach ball, and the whole entire school would know anyway. Thus making Lucas, Maya, and her parents find out. Lucas had the right to know first anyway. He was the father. So Riley set out to text him that evening to meet her somewhere. She just hadn't thought that far down the road.

The guilt eventually seemed to be eating away at her, so Riley finally sent that text to her cowboy boyfriend.

 _Hey, we gotta talk._ Riley was afraid that it came across that she was breaking up with him, but she obviously wasn't.

A worried reply soon followed suit. _Is everything ok? Are you breaking up with me?_ Riley looked at the text to see her worst fears come true. He really thought she would do that.

 _No no. I just want to talk somewhere, maybe the steak n shake down the block?_ Riley was quick to reply, quenching her beau's fears. Lucas then promised to meet her there, and she quickly got dressed.

Today was a day where her pants felt exceptionally tight, so she decided to go with some yoga pants and comfortable shirt. Making sure she looked presentable Riley quickly walked out the door. Since her parents weren't home, she wrote a small note explaining where she was and hopefully when she would be back. Then she walked out the door to confess some life changing news that she wasn't sure if it would make or break her relationship.

Once Riley got close enough to the Steak n' Shake, she could already see Lucas through the window sitting at a booth in the back. At least they would be alone. Riley quickly walked through the doors and passed the hostess hoping to give the impression that she already saw the person she was meeting. It always was so awkward when you saw your friend when asked how many.

Riley threw down her purse into the seat across from Lucas. She saw the worried look in his eyes, and she threw him a small loving smile to assure him that everything would be ok. Well, hopefully ok.

"Hi," Riley shakily started. Lucas smiled at her antics; although, he didn't know what she was nervous about.

"Hi," he replied with a small smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He got straight to the point. That was always something that she loved about him. Looking from the table to her boyfriend's eyes. Riley took one last long breath and said it.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! Ok so I guess I am technically off of hiatus. However, the updates will be slow. Since school is starting up I will have homework I have to work on, but I will try to escape as much as possible because I love this story! Anyway, I am currently working on another Joshaya one-shot, so all of you awaiting that it should be up hopefully soon! And I am now officially working on a Descendants story as well! I really loved that movie and I just had this idea that was perfect for Ben and Mal so be on the lookout for that too, if you're in that fandom. I also working on a few things for Psych, so yeah SHULES! Anyway, I loved the reviews! They are what helped me continue to write so keep those coming. So because I am out of pre-written chapters the updates may be a bit more spread out and random, but I will finish this story I promise! I love all you guys and I hope you guys have a great start to school!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Lucas looked at Riley dumbstruck. Had he really just heard what he thought he had? Was she just joking with him, and any second she would throw her ups in a surprise motion and tell him she was joking? But by the serious look in her eyes, Lucas knew she was telling the truth.

"Wha-, how? I thought we…" Lucas trailed off. They hadn't used protection. Ever. Now he felt so stupid. It was all his fault. He looked at Riley who had tears in her eyes. "Come here." Lucas motioned to his side of the booth. Riley slowly moved closer to the blond boy.

Riley's arms found their way around Lucas's neck, and she cried. Lucas soon held her like she was his life force. Right now she was the most important part in his life, so was that little baby growing inside of her. "I'm so scared." Riley whispered. Lucas nodded.

"We will get through this. I'm going to get a better paying job, and we will work this out." Riley cried even harder hearing those words. At least he didn't want to leave her, it almost seemed like he loved her even more.

Riley brought her eyes to look at Lucas. "I love you." Lucas smiled at her words. Then he kissed her with a passion saying the unspoken words.

"Hey Riles!" Maya cheerily said entering her best friend's room via window. Riley was thrown off at the sudden entrance of her blonde friend, but soon relaxed. "You said there was something you wanted to say?" She questioned. Riley then stood stiffly nodding.

"Wait, there's someone else who will be her soon." Riley replied trying to keep all hell from breaking loose. Riley was waiting for her boyfriend and father of her child to hopefully lessen the blow. Though knowing the history between Maya and Riley's cowboy, it might not be as good as she hoped.

Finally, Lucas came through the same window that Maya had just entered. Riley breathed a sigh of relief once he was in her room. Maya started to look a little worried.

"You're not breaking up are you? Because that is the only constant thing in my life and I need you two to be together forever." Maya quickly told them sounding a lot like Riley's uncle Shawn when her parents were broken up in high school.

"No, no it's actually the opposite of that." Lucas told the blond girl. Maya's eyes bugged.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married! What about school?! You are way too young to get married!" Maya rambled jumping to conclusions again. Riley shook her head and hugged her friend.

"No peaches, actually, um, we're going to have a baby." Riley soothingly told her best friend. Maya nodded her head and smiled at her friend.

"Wait what?!" Maya exclaimed coming from her trance. "You guys can't have a kid we're still kids! Cowboy! You did this! How could you do this to my precious pumpkin! If you so much as make her cry one tear I'm going to murder you in your sleep!" Maya threatened Lucas. He seemed to only back away scared.

"Peaches!" Riley shouted getting her best friend off of her boyfriend. "It takes two to tango." Maya quickly scrambled away from the blond boy. "Look I wanted to tell you first because I wanted your support when I told my parents. Can you please not blame my amazing boyfriend?"

"Ok, I'll behave. When do we tell them?" Maya asked now piqued with interest. Riley looked to Lucas then back at Maya.

"Tonight." They said in unison. Maya gulped. She was nervous for the two. Because Cory Matthews was not a force to be reckoned with.

Cory Matthews had a schedule. Every day he would get up, kiss his beautiful wife, eat breakfast with his family (and Maya, but she was like another daughter to him), go to school, come home, eat dinner, watch T.V. with his beautiful wife, and go to bed. Every day, he followed that schedule. Cory liked that schedule. If that schedule was changed in any way he didn't like it.

That is why Cory was not happy to see a blond haired, green eyed boyfriend at his table. That same blond haired, green eyed boyfriend who was stealing his precious Riley from him.

"No." Cory said when he got home from his day of teaching young children about life. He sometimes would let the boyfriend stay for dinner, but tonight was not one of those nights. Cory had a perfect schedule that day and nothing could change. No change for Cory Matthews.

"But daddy! I need Lucas here tonight. Trust me. You will want him here tonight." Riley pleaded. His precious Riley. If she asked for anything and used that tone she would get it. That little girl had her dad wrapped around her finger since before she could talk. So, Cory slowly nodded his head as he sat down at the table with his wife, his son, his daughter, his other adopted daughter, and his daughter's boyfriend.

The conversation was the usual. Details about days were exchanged, and Auggie talked about his budding relationship with Ava. However, almost the whole dinner Riley and Lucas were silent. Topanga had obviously noticed and took action, knowing Cory didn't want anything to do with the boyfriend at the moment.

"You two have been awfully quiet tonight. What's on your minds?" Topanga prodded her daughter and her boyfriend. Riley looked to Lucas, and Lucas looked back audibly gulping. Riley threw her hair over her shoulder and smiled nervously at her parents.

"So uh, Mommy, Daddy, uh, me and Lucas have something to tell you…" Riley trailed off. Cory shared a look with Topanga, and a there was sinking feeling in his gut.

"We're, uh, going to have a baby…" And that was when all hell broke loose.

 **So this was just a chapter about telling people. I hope y'all liked it! Anyway until next time I prose I am no longer on hiatus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! I said I would work on this story and I held to that. I feel really bad at how long this chapter took me, and I am incredibly sorry. But by the time you get through with this chapter you will love me again. So yay! Another chapter. And I have been working non-stop on this story. Also who's ready for Texas? I know I'm not! Haha. Well anyway, this weekend I am going on a church retreat and I will not be able to work on this so the next chapter will be when IDK. But enjoy the one I'm giving you please. I worked hard on it. ALSO, Please review they really help me keep working and they make me really happy. So without further ado I present AWRT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 _Previously on AWRT:_

 _"_ _So uh, Mommy, Daddy, uh, me and Lucas have something to tell you…" Riley trailed off. Cory shared a look with Topanga, and a there was sinking feeling in his gut._

 _"_ _We're, uh, going to have a baby…" And that was when all hell broke loose._

 **-GMW—**

Cory heard the small tidbit from his daughter, and he flew into a frenzy. The closest thing to him was oddly enough Lucas, so Cory grabbed for the teenager's neck. Then the older man was sitting on top of Lucas, cutting off the boy's windpipe. Lucas gasped for air as Riley, Maya and Topanga shouted at the older man to get off of the blond boy. Auggie was ironically cheering his father on, the young boy was mad at the older boy for knocking up his sister.

Eventually, Lucas was able to get Cory off of him. Topanga sent a small glare to the young man, but practically threw her husband into their bedroom. When Auggie kicked Lucas in the shin, Maya started cracking up. Riley threw glance her way.

"OK, well you gotta admit, that went better than you thought it would." Maya chuckled. Riley smiled a bit at the truth. Her best friend was right, and Riley was happy that Lucas was ok. She then turned to said boy to check his injuries. Thankfully, Cory hadn't hurt Lucas too much so the young man was relatively good.

Riley then proceeded to burst into a crying mess. Lucas was immediately at her side, and Maya stood as close to the couple as she could. The blond young man wrapped his girlfriend in a loving embrace as he strokes her hair and lovingly shushed her. When the brunette brought her face up, Lucas was quick to brush away the tears with his thumb, then kissed her softly.

"Sorry, it's all these hormones. But, my parents are so angry. what are we gonna do?" Riley questioned softly. She looked up into his eyes to be met with a fiery determination.

"We move in together." He replied. Riley gaped at him. That wasn't what she had expected. They couldn't afford an apartment. Or could they? Well maybe a tiny one that had like one bedroom. And if they got good jobs.

"Well, why not?" Lucas continued, he knew what she would ask before she even said a thing. "I mean, we're gonna have to eventually. So might as well start early. I've already got an interview with that fancy restaurant on 5th avenue, and you have your job at your mom's café. Who says we can't make it?"

Riley smiled at his persistence. This could work out. She was nodding her head as her parents trudged through their door into the living room. Topanga looked at Cory pointedly. He groaned and turned to Lucas.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He drawled. Topanga rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "And I forgive you for getting my daughter pregnant." He sighed exasperatedly. Riley beamed at her parents. This day was seeming to be looking up. Topanga smiled at her husband, and then turned to her daughter.

"So Riley, I got you an appointment with my OBGYN. It's for this Saturday, so you can both be there." Riley got up and hugged her mother. Even though she obviously wasn't happy, Topanga was taking the news better than Cory. The woman graciously took the hug, and then turned to the blond boy.

"Treat her right. I'll have you know that I am much scarier than Cory, and I can make it that you never see your child ever. Got it?" Topanga growled. Lucas nodded meekly, and had the sudden urge to get out of that apartment. Then Riley's mother was suddenly back to her normal happy self and smiled and hugged the boy. "Glad to see we understand each other." What had Lucas gotten himself into.

 **-GMW—**

The light streamed in through Riley's bay window as she slowly awoke from an amazing sleep. She tried to turn but was only held tighter by her boyfriend. She giggled softly as to not wake him, and softly kissed his cheek. Today was the day that they would see their baby. Her parents had been very understanding of the boy staying over claiming, and I quote, "You're already pregnant, what else could happen?"

Before deciding to finally wake the sleeping teenager, Riley checked her clock. The bright red letters exclaimed 9:45, and she knew they had to get ready for the doctor's appointment. "Lucas," she said softly, kissing his nose that was just so close to her face. "Lucas…" He groaned at the sound of her voice. She then moved to kiss his neck and that got his attention.

Before Riley could continue to wake him up, Lucas was hungrily attacking her lips. As they made out, she let out a moan and Lucas smiled in the kiss. They continued to kiss for a while when they finally came up for air. "Ugh," She groaned. "I'm horny now." It took all of Lucas's will power not to kiss her right then, but the appointment they had was scheduled for 11. If they were going to make it, that meant no sex. Plus her parents were there, it would be way too awkward to be walked in on that.

Slowly, they got up from the bed together to get ready for their day with the OBGYN. This was going to be exciting.

They sat in the stiff chairs at the doctor's office, Riley was looking at one of the pregnancy magazines, and Lucas was playing some game on his phone. "Riley Matthews." A nurse called. The two teenagers stood up and followed her to an examination room. They waited a few minutes before a woman in her mid thirties came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson. How are you doing today?" The woman began. It was awkward considering how young the two were, and they weren't sure how the doctor would react.

"Oh, we're fine thanks! I'm Riley and this is Lucas." Riley stated trying to not sound nervous. She obviously failed. Dr. Wilson smiled and shook both of their hands. Then she began to speak.

"I know this is kind of a weird question, but how old are you two?" She asked tentatively.

"We're 17." Lucas replied. Dr. Wilson nodded and booted up the machines.

"So this gel will be a bit cold, so Riley be prepared." She told the younger girl. As the blue gel landed on her stomach, Riley wrinkled her nose at the feeling. Then the wand was running back and forth on her nonexistent stomach. "That little blob right there is your baby." The woman explained to the two pointing at the monitor.

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand as she gasped. They had made that little thing together. It had been a mistake, but it was also a miracle. There were tears in both of their eyes as they watched the small figure. "I'll leave you two to talk. On your way out schedule a next appointment, ok?" Dr. Wilson then left the two to sit in shock.

"That's our baby." Riley sniffed. Lucas smiled a 100 watt smile at her. He had some tears threatening to spill at the wondrous creation. He eventually let them fall down his cheeks as he watched Riley. It seemed they would do just fine. Just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so this is just a cute fluffy chapter! Yay! I'm so excited for where this story is going, and I'm frankly really proud of it. I'm also really happy to be finally getting back into it! I swear I'm like working really hard to get this finished and I have all of it planned out in my mind. Now just to get it down on paper, er, screen. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie! Please review they keep me goin'. I love y'all!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, sadly.**

12 weeks

Riley's head shot up as quickly as possible. She had the churning feeling in her stomach, and she knew it wouldn't end well. She tried her hardest to untangle herself from her loving boyfriend's embrace, but it wasn't working. "Lucas!" She whisper yelled, and nudged him. Lucas stirred a bit and moved his hands to his head. Riley took that as her time to run. She bolted to the bathroom down the hall. As soon as her head was above the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Immediately following her was Lucas. He pulled her hair into a ponytail and rubbed circles on her back as she dry heaved into the porcelain bowl. She slowly sat back and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. He kissed her crown and just held her for a few minutes. Riley then looked at him graciously and tried to stand up. The blond boy was immediately at her side. He steadied her and took her hand as they continued to her bedroom.

Well the term "her" was used loosely. Ever since all the relatively close people had found out about Riley's pregnancy, Lucas had practically moved in while they searched for an apartment of their own. Thankfully, Lucas had gotten a job in a very high end restaurant on 5th Avenue, and it helped to bring in some more money. Also Cory and Topanga had decided to help them with a bit for the first few months' rent.

They slid into now Riley's bed, and Lucas's arms were immediately surrounding her. The brunette snuggled deeper into his strong arms and sighed. A small smiled spread across both of their lips as the two fell back into a deep sleep. They both dreamed about their future lives. Them and their baby.

 **-GMW—**

"I feel fat!" Riley exclaimed one morning while they were trying to get ready for school. Lucas chuckled from his place in her closet. "No, Lucas I'm serious!" She grunted while trying to zip up her jeans. She was lying down in very weird positions on her unmade bed. Nothing was working, and Riley was getting sick of it. It wasn't until recently that she had actually struggle to put on her pants.

"Here." Lucas came over to her with some sweatpants. Riley quickly threw her jeans on the floor, and grabbed for the comfortable material. As she got them on, she let out a sigh, and looked at herself in the mirror. Lucas came behind her trailing kisses on her neck to make the pregnant teenager feel better. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not." She huffed in reply. Her brown eyes started to fill with tears. Her hands slowly began to rub the almost nonexistent stomach. The past week her morning sickness had started to go away, and Riley could eat again, causing her to gain weight. Although it wasn't much, and only she could see the weight gain, it still made her feel like a whale.

Lucas then brought her to face him, but she kept her head down; forcing her face into his chest. She slowly started to cry as the blond teenager rubbed her back and shushed her quietly. He kissed her brown curls and started to sway. Lucas knew this was always a way to get his beloved to calm down a bit. Then he started to hum "Better Man" by Lady Antebellum. Finally, Riley stopped her sobbing, and continued to hum along with the slightly older boy.

"You are so beautiful. Like I mean the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Even more beautiful than any model, and any actress out there. I love you." He told her. Riley then smiled, and suddenly the world was brighter in Lucas's eyes. As long as Riley "Sunshine" Matthews was smiling, the world would always be a better place.

 **-GMW—**

Riley was sitting on the couch waiting for Lucas to get ready so they could go to another doctor's appointment. "C'mon Mad dog!" She giggled as she called. Soon before her, was Lucas Friar in all his glory, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled even harder. Once she was back on the ground she began to speak, "Let's gooooooo!" She tugged on his arm. She had to get him out of that if they didn't want to be late to the appointment thanks to Riley's now horny self.

They had finally made it to the OBGYN, and the mother-to-be was once again in the chair. Finally Dr. Wilson entered and smiled at the two eager teens. "Well hello again!" She cheerily welcomed them. "Shall we get started?" She was met with quick nodding. Soon the machine was up and running. Riley was once again met with the cold gel on her stomach, but she didn't care since she would be able to see her baby again.

The small blob was on the screen and Riley cooed. Lucas tightened the grip he had on her hand, and smiled at her lovingly. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor questioned them. Lucas replied before Riley could with a loud and excited yes. Dr. Wilson chuckled at the boy's reaction and started to play the swishing noise.

It wasn't until she heard that heartbeat did it really become real to Riley. She thought it was when she saw her baby on that screen for the first time, but hearing the heart beat made it even more surreal. Lucas looked at her with teary eyes, and he kissed her with unspoken words. The doctor left them alone with the sonogram picture, and bade them farewell.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Lucas told Riley after kissing her again. Riley nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Life was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! *Riley voice* YAY! Well I got the idea for this chappy from Rileytown, and I am proud. So next week I am going to Florida because my dad is getting married, and I think I'll have wifi but idk if I'll have time to write! That saddens me. So I have given you a longer chapter to hopefully tide you over. Well I love y'all, and please keep those reviews coming! They really lift up my spirits and keep me going! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

14 weeks

They had gone shopping for maternity clothes that week. It made Riley feel even worse than she already had. She had managed to find some nice dresses, and Lucas kept telling her how sexy she looked. Maya had been there too, and told her if anyone didn't like the dresses she would personally attack them. That had made Riley laugh. At least she had her friends.

She would be wearing the clothes for the first time, and her bump was a bit more noticeable now. It made her self-conscious. All she hoped was that no one would spread rumors about her. She was wrong. As she passed through the hallways, Riley could feel all eyes on her.

"Slut." Missy Bradford had fake coughed. It had been just as Riley was walking past her, and because she didn't have third period with anyone her friends couldn't walk with her. Even though Lucas usually tried to go out of his way just to get her there, third period was too far away for him. Riley had taken the comment and continued walking to class.

However, in her class she kept getting texts. 'Slut.' A few said. Others had horrible things written in them like, 'I bet Lucas isn't even the real father,' and 'how much did you have to pay Lucas to be your baby daddy?' The texts just kept getting worse and worse. Riley asked to be excused, and she ran to the bathroom.

She then continued to throw up into the grimy school toilet. She went back to her teacher asking if she could go to the nurse, who then sent her home. Riley had been expecting something like this to happen, but didn't think it would be this large scale. As she rode the subway home, she kept getting more texts. She tried not to look at them, but couldn't keep her curiosity at bay. It took all her strength to not start crying right there on the subway.

Once at home, Riley ran straight to her room, and threw on her sweatpants and one of Lucas's sweatshirts. As she lay in her bed, she shut off her phone and burrowed deeper into the oversized hoodie. It smelled just like Lucas. The brunette then booted up her computer logging in to Netflix. She looked through her instant queue for _High School Musical_. It might have been a bit childish, but it always made her smile whenever she was sad.

After an hour of singing filled cheesiness, Riley's window was thrust open by Maya. She looked absolutely livid. "Riles, where were you?!" The blonde shouted. Riley cringed a bit at her harshness. Maya immediately recoiled and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried about you. I mean you didn't come to fourth period, and you wouldn't answer your phone. I just got scared." Riley nodded and patted the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry peaches. I didn't feel good, so I turned off my phone so that I wouldn't be distracted from only sleeping and movies. Sometimes my phone gets me worked up." Riley partially lied. Maya smiled at her best friend and looked at the laptop.

" _High School Musical_?" She asked incredulously. Riley giggled and nodded. Maya smiled and continued to watch the movie with her best friend. It seemed for this day at least Riley was ok.

 **-GMW—**

A week had passed, and Lucas came back from his shower to see Riley still in bed. "Princess Dancing Sunshine…" He said in a sweet sing songy voice. Riley stirred a bit, but didn't fully wake up. He wondered why she hadn't woken up on time. Usually his princess was one of the first people up in the morning. Lucas decided it was best to check her phone to make sure if her alarm had gone off or not.

He turned to the bedside table, and picked up the small object. It seemed to be dead, so Lucas attached the charger to the device and waited for it to power on. Once the iPhone flickered to life, the teenager was met with texts. And nasty ones at that.

"Riley." He said with a bit more force. Riley jolted awake and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs landed on the phone in Lucas's hand, and she had to stifle a sob. "Riles, what's this?" Lucas continued. She shook her head rather quickly in reply.

"I-It's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm f-fine." She stuttered before losing it. Her face crumpled into a crying mess, and this wasn't just a moment driven by pregnancy hormones. No, this was a real problem. Something was really wrong with Riley Matthews.

"Princess, what are they doing to you?!" Lucas questioned trying not to be too harsh in fear of scaring the already stressed girl. Riley continued to sob, and tried to form coherent sentences only failing. Lucas wrapped her in his arms, and she moved her hands down to her growing abdomen. Now at 15 weeks, her stomach was noticeable.

At her movement, Lucas stepped back and looked her over. Riley's hands kept rubbing her baby bump, and he got the picture. "Is it about the baby?" He asked, placing his hands over hers. She nodded and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. "Who is it?" He seethed through gritted teeth. The brunette continued to look at the floor. "Riley, babe, tell me. Who did this to you?" He asked this time a bit more calm.

"I-it's Missy and h-her cronies." She whispered. Lucas noticeably tensed. And she was quick to stop him. "No, Lucas, you can't go after them. J-just tell my dad, or-or Uncle Jon! He can do something. He's the superintendent. Just please don't do this." Riley pleaded with him. The green eyed boy relaxed a bit and nodded as she fell into another sobbing fit.

"Ok, I promise. But if this was anyone else, they'd be dead in a heartbeat." He told her. Riley looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry. I promise I won't hurt anyone." Riley smiled at him through her tears. Lucas then walked into the closet; he came out holding a jewelry box

"So I was hoping to give this to you on Valentine's Day next week. But I think I can make an exception." In reality he had something bigger planned, but he would never tell that to Riley. She smiled at the box then looked into his eye with questioning.

"Oh." He said before opening the velvet box. Inside was an exact replica of Anya's necklace from the movie _Anastasia_. Riley gasped, and continued to wait for an explanation. "I know that a couple weeks back you had mentioned that you love the movie _Anastasia,_ and I remembered that I had told you that we would be in Paris together one day. Soo…" He trailed off. He helped her put it on, and Riley giggled like a little school girl.

She then led him back to their bed where she kissed him with so many pent up feelings. "I think the school could do without us for one day." Riley reasoned. Lucas looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Well, I must say Matthews. This new, rebellious you; I find it incredibly sexy." That was the last thing he told her before he attacked her lips. Let's just say that they definitely couldn't have gotten that experience in school.


End file.
